


there's a heart i cannot hide

by dryadfiona



Category: Kisses & Curses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is easily the worst mistake he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a heart i cannot hide

Contrary to popular belief, Niklas has made quite a few mistakes. Most of them don't involve magic, merely social blunders, but anything other than perfection is a problem for a von Reylander.

This, however, is the worst.

Her thoughts are in his  _head_ , and if he wasn't trained at resisting Dark Magic, his thoughts would be in hers. As it is, he's pretty sure she can still sense what he's feeling.

He can definitely sense what she's feeling, and it's pure fury.

Niklas  _needed_ Starsight. He wishes he had gone about it differently, though.

He tries to get to sleep, but all he can think about is what  _she's_ thinking about, and she's thinking about him. It's not fun to have to deal with a barrage of criticism for everything you've done, or at least, everything she knows he's done. Getting to sleep like this is difficult, but he manages.

When he dreams, he dreams about her. Not her completely furious at him and him with no Starsight and sharing a  _Soulbond,_ of all things, but her the way she met him, smiling and more than a little enamored. The girl he killed--or tried to kill, Julie's a bleeding-heart--a Witch Hunter for.

She laughs about something and kisses him. It's a chaste kiss, more than any of the ones they'd shared, and when she pulls back, her expression is happy for just a second before morphing into the snarl he'd seen early. She shoves him away, yells  _how could you,_ and storms off.

He wakes up with a pounding headache and the unwelcome realization that he really cares about her.  _Great time to realize this. Immediately after trying to steal her Birthright._ He locks his thoughts down--that's not something she would want or need to know right now--and thinks he's gotten away with it.

_Fuck._


End file.
